


Solangelo Lost

by the_silver_paladin



Series: Maze Running Demigods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Nico di Angelo, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Depressed Nico di Angelo, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Leo Valdez, Insecure Newt (Maze Runner), Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Protective Will Solace, Shy Thomas, The Gladers are Demigods, Worried Minho (Maze Runner), Worried Thomas (Maze Runner), gally is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silver_paladin/pseuds/the_silver_paladin
Summary: Nico di Angelo isn't like other Greenies; Thomas can tell just by looking at the shank. He shoots everyone death glares, and he often mutters in some freaky-deaky language that literally no one can understand. But when a blond guy in an orange T-shirt shows up and Nico freaks the shuck out, Thomas realizes that there's more to this new Edge Lord than meets the eye. . . . And when another couple shows up, Thomas begins to suspect the quartet. . . .





	1. Where the Hades is Will?

Thomas awoke to the blaring Greenie Alarm. He launched out of his hammock, sneakers already on, and he yanked his gray T-shirt over his head. Newt was already awake as well, his blond hair a mess. He pulled his own shirt over his head and the two darted to the Box, neck-and-neck. 

The Box opened to reveal a short boy dressed in black jeans, black Converse sneakers, a black T-shirt that read "Panic! At the Disco", and a black leather jacket. His hair was a jet-black mess, and his skin was scarily pale. The kid groaned and his eyes opened, revealing dark brown irises. He launched to his feet and yanked a freaking SWORD from a scabbard on his back before pointing it at Minho's throat. 

The kid snarled, "Answer me this, pal: Who are you, where am I, and where the Hades is Will Solace?" Minho squeaked at the Edge Lord's show of anger and authority. Thomas and Newt registered a slight quake in the ground because of this kid and they exchanged a worried look. Thomas gave Newt's hand a reassuring squeeze, and received a grateful smile in return. 

Minho regained his composure and said, "My name's Minho, and I'm the Keeper of the Runners. As to where we are, this special Circle of Hell is known as the Glade. And when it comes to guys named Will Solace, I have no shuckin' idea. Now the REAL question is who are YOU, Greenie?" The Edge Lord lowered his sword and sighed, "My name's Nico di Angelo. I'm the Head Counselor and Senior Camper of Cabin Thirteen at Camp Half-Blood. I'm fifteen years old and I have hardcore trust issues, which is why you got my sword pointed at your throat. Sorry 'bout that, by the way." 

Minho snickered at that. "It's okay, di Angelo. I respect the attitude. We could use some of that here." Gally, the slintheaded shuck that he was, snorted, "Minho, we have enough attitude without Edge Lord here trying to kill us all. You can't just go around trusting Greenies left and right!" 

Nico gave Gally a ferocious glare, which resulted in Thomas and Newt exchanging another worried look. Long story short, Nico di Angelo was gonna have a problem with Gally.


	2. This is NOT How I Thought This Quest Was Gonna Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Nico gives his new allies the backstory on how he wound up in the Glade, and let's just say the guys don't really buy it, which makes Nico more insecure than he already is.

Nico sat the Gladers down in the Council Hall so he could give the ragtag group of teens the backstory on how he wound up in this whole hot mess in the first place. He sighed. "Look, I never ASKED to be sent on this stinkin' quest. All I wanted was a normal day with my boyfriend, Will. But Chiron - the camp's activities director - dispatched me on a quest to track a bunch of Demigods that have gone missing left and right. I was told that it was a solo mission, but Will, my half-sister Arianna Salva, and her boyfriend Leo Valdez all insisted on coming with me because they're stubborn as Hades. Chiron relented and told us to be careful, of frickin course. Arianna is a headstrong but shy as all get-out Daughter of Hades. Will is my snarky protective boyfriend and a Son of Apollo. Leo is a sarcastic ADHD little flerk who happens to be a Son of Hephaestus. Leo and Arianna are one of Camp Half-Blood's Most Unlikely Power Couples, and so are Will and I." 

"But I digress. We got about as far as Chicago before things went south. Arianna began reporting really bad headaches and loss of appetite, which made Leo get all protective. Will used his healing to make sure Arianna stayed healthy, but eventually, that wasn't enough. We found an office complex in South Side Chicago that's known as the World Catastrophe Killzone Department. The place reeked of magic - you could feel it from a mile away. But Ari and Leo agreed that the office complex was what was causing Arianna's illness. Next thing I know, I'm in the Box, no sign of Will, Arianna or Leo." 

Thomas and Newt gave Nico a look that obviously said, 'I'm not buying it.' Minho raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious. Alby was confused. Chuck was a new level of confuzzled. Gally was DEFINITELY not buying it. Winston was a little weirded out by all the stuff about Demigods and magic office complexes. Basically, the Gladers either didn't buy it or were too confuzzled to even comprehend it. Unfortunately, Nico thought they all didn't believe him, so he got up and walked away without a word. Minho darted after the Italian Son of Hades to calm him down. 

"Hey, Nico! Edge Lord di Angelo, wait up!" Nico was booking it to the forest as Minho yelled for the kid to slow down. When Nico stopped, he collapsed to his hands and knees, and Minho could hear his heart-wrenching sobs from behind a tree. Minho sighed as he went to go and hug the Son of Hades. Nico tensed up in Minho's embrace, but he eventually accepted the Keeper's comfort. Minho knew he would regret what he was gonna say next, but he said it anyway: "I'll protect you no matter what, Nico. I swear it on the River Styx."


	3. A Budding Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Minho begin to bond over Heathers music, the MCU, and non-canon ships, but some of the Gladers don't approve. . . .

"Okay, wait, wait, wait! So Veronica got drunk off her ass in Big Fun, and after she foiled the Heathers, she barfed all over Heather Chandler's shoes?!" Minho exclaimed. Nico laughed, "Yep! And get this: the whole "lick it up" bit has been a staple of the Heathers fanbase ever since 1988! It's perfecto!" Both boys burst out laughing. Alby nudged Thomas with a smile and said, "Come on, Thomas. You gotta admit Nico is a pretty cool shank." However, Thomas narrowed his eyes at the Son of Hades and the Keeper of the Runners. 

It's been two days since Nico arrived in the Box, and he had already sparked a bromance with Minho. In that time, Thomas AND Nico got attacked by Ben, a friend of Minho's who got stung by a Griever. Nico handled it scarily well, saying that he'd dealt with WAY worse and so much weirder. Thomas was understandably scared out of his wits, which resulted in a "hardcore Newtmas cuddle session," according to Nico and Minho. Thomas woke up the morning after the attack feeling refreshed. Nico looked like he barely got any sleep at all, which made Minho fret about Nico's health. When Minho acted like a mother hen, all that Nico would do is sigh and roll with it. When Chuck asked him why, Nico said, "I have to put up with it on a daily basis. Will is the protective one in our relationship." Okay, that made sense to Thomas. He understood what it meant to be the protective one; he WAS the protective one! 

But it wasn't Nico's eerie calm that fazed Thomas; it was the fact that he didn't trust anyone save for Minho. How did Minho warrant a friendship so quickly? Was it his snarky comments or his unusual cool? Thomas sighed and slinked away, obviously wanting to spend some time with Newt. 

Thomas hugged Newt from behind, scaring the blond boy a bit, but he gently set his chin on the boy's shoulder with a small smile. So what if Nico and Minho had a bromance? So long as Thomas had Newt, he was one happy shank.


End file.
